Towers of High Sorcery
The Towers of High Sorcery are famous buildings in the fictional Dragonlance universe. Introduction Wild magic, or elemental magic, has always existed on Krynn. The coming of the Grey Gem, however, loosed what could be considered "modern" sorcerous powers into the world. The Grey Gem came to Krynn through the actions of the Smiths, the antecedents of modern Dwarves. The arrival of the Grey Gem resulted in the creation of the Scions. Beings saturated and infused with magic. The Scions eventually went on to tutor the first mages. This order of first mages then began to search across Ansalon for locations where towers, bastions, could be built to study, control and stabilize magic (see the Dwarven Nations Trilogy). The gods of magic, Solinari of white magic, Lunitari of red magic, and Nuitari of black magic, would eventually arrive upon Krynn and effect the creation of the 3 orders of magic, the White, Black, and Red robes, further structuring the development of sorcerous magic. The Towers of High Sorcery would be raised in different parts of Krynn according to selection of sites deemed appropriate through the use of divination stones. Thus, the different towers were created. As a protection measure, each was surrounded by a magical forest that would stop any non-mage from nearing. These forest were named the Guardian Forest of the Tower, and each one had a different effect. The first Towers of High Sorcery were created between the years 2645 and 2550 PC approximately. There were 5 raised. A 6th was intended, but the Dwarves of the just-founded Thorbardin took issue with wizards setting up shop on their mountains. A small war followed, the dwarves won, and the site was abandoned. (see Dwarven Nations trilogy) List of Towers of High Sorcery Through time, five towers were created, each situated in studied strategical points where the most powerful magical forces lay. Following is a list of the towers that existed in Krynn. Tower of High Sorcery of Daltigoth The Tower of High Sorcery of Daltigoth was located in Daltigoth, capital of the empire of Ergoth. Emperor Pakin III accepted its construction, even though the ergothians did not really consider magic as something useful. The Tower itself was created by pure magic. After setting the foundation stone, a column of flower petals was raised on top of it. When the enchantment finished, the tower, made of white stone, solidified. The Tower itself was surrounded by a forest of oaks. Anyone nearing it would fall asleep. During the Lost Wars the Tower of Daltigoth was scheduled to be attacked after the Tower of Losarcum. However, Duke Serl convinced Emperor Gwynned to launch the attack five days earlier in order to obtain the first victory. The mages destroyed the Tower and a quarter of Daltigoth with it. Tower of High Sorcery of Losarcum Also known as the Tower of High Sorcery of Goodlund, Goodlund being the area in which the city of Losarcum was situated The Tower was built south of the fertile fields of Istar near the homeland of the kenders. The curious (and light-fingered) kender were kept out, along with any other unwanted guests, by the Guardian Forest that encircled all Towers of High Sorcery. The forest around the Tower of Losarcum caused the emotions and passions of an intruder to intensify beyond control. Someone who was irritated would fly into an insane rage, one who was sad would become utterly depressed and miserable, one who was happy would become so euphoric they would not care about anything else. The Tower of High Sorcery of Losarcum was the second Tower to be destroyed. The mages destroyed it and the city of Losarcum completely at the same time. Much of the magical forest was destroyed, but parts remain and those seeking any left over magical items or ruins from the Tower wander into enchanted sections that retained their magical ability, much to the delight of the curious kender. Kenders do also use stones from the city and the tower for building. With the coming of the Dragon Overlords, Malystryx made her home in the area where the remains of the Tower of Losarcum were located. Tower of High Sorcery of Istar The Tower of High Sorcery of Istar was built in the prosperous city of Istar long before the coming of the Kingpriest and the persecution of the mages. Olives conformed the Guardian Forest of the Tower. Anyone nearing it would lose their memories. These memories were not recoverable. During the Lost Wars, the devastation from the magical explosions of the Towers of Daltigoth and Losarcum prompted the Kingpriest to allow the mages to leave in peace, with all their belongings, as long as they promised to flee to the tower south of Qualinesti in the magical Forest of Wayreth. After the Orders surrendered the Tower, Beldinas Pilofiro made it a private storeroom where he put the different elements the Divine Hammer confiscated from their raids. The Tower of High Sorcery of Istar was almost destroyed in the Cataclysm, along with the city itself. The Gods of Magic planned to one day restore the tower when Krynn was ready to handle the ancient and dangerous items, many Holy and enchanted that lay within (Many from the Age of Dreams). After the Chaos war, Nuitari the Black (God of the Dark Moon) working with two disciples cast a powerful spell to restore and change the tower to suit Nuitari's needs. The restored tower - renamed "Tower of the Blood Sea" lies at the bottom of the Blood Sea of Istar. Tower of High Sorcery of Palanthas Situated near the centre of Palanthas, in front of what would later become the Temple of Paladine, the Tower of High Sorcery of Palanthas was the most beautiful building in the city, a tower made of pure white marble surrounded by fences of gold. However, at the end of the Lost Wars, and while the Master of the Tower was surrendering it to the local authorities, a black wizard named Rannoch, rendered insane from the attack on his beloved magic, sacrificied himself to curse it. The only person allowed to enter it was the Master of Past and Present, Fistandantilus first, and Raistlin Majere in the alternative timeline. The Guardian Forest is named the Shoikan Grove, and it is able to cast terrible fear in those who come in sight of it. Not even kender are able to go near it, and only with an invitation from the Master of the Tower, using extremely powerful magic (usually a charm or talisman), will a mortal be able to near it. Even the fiercest dragons, either chromatic or metallic, will not fly over or near the forest. After being cursed, powerful undead creatures appeared in the Shoikan Grove. These creatures are able to drain the life energy from intruders, turning them at the same time into undead guardians. Very few students were ever accepted into the cursed Tower. Both Raistlin Majere as well as his successor, Dalamar, took very few apprentices. After the Chaos War, Dalamar expelled the apprentices and allowed only Jenna, his lover and a powerful red mage, to visit the Tower. At the beginning of the Fifth Age, after being told by Palin Majere that Khellendros the Dragon Overlord was going to assault the Tower to obtain rare magical items, Dalamar decided to transport it to Nightlund in secret. Tower of High Sorcery of Wayreth Situated in the Forest of Wayreth, near the Qualinesti border, it is the only tower to have survived the Fourth Age, undamaged, at its original place (in as much as the Forest has an original place!). During the Lost Wars, mages from the towers of Daltigoth and Losarcum carried, through magical portals, everything they could to the Tower of Wayreth. When the Lost Wars ended, and peace was established between the Kingpriest and the Orders, the mages were allowed to take all the objects from the Tower of Istar to the Tower of Wayreth. Thus, the Tower of Wayreth became the sanctuary for mages in Ansalon. The Tower and the Guardian Forest are located in another dimension. When both dimensions collide, the Forest and the Tower can be seen in Krynn. The collision point varies according to the Tower's will. For outsiders, it seems as if the Tower and the Forest moves. The Forest and the Tower can appear in a 500 mile area, limiting with the Icewall Glacier to the south, Abanasinia to the north, Northern Ergoth (also known as Qualimori) to the west and Tarsis to the east. A traveller cannot find the Tower, it is the Tower which decides if it wants to be found. One may fall alseep in an open field to wake up surrounded by the magical forest. One may stand at the border of the woods, face away from them and walk for ten minutes, only to turn around and discover the forest is still right behind you. It is here where the Conclave of Wizards is located, and the only Tower taking the famous Tests of High Sorcery in the Fourth and Fifth Age, becoming the center for magic in Ansalon. Wayreth became the only bastion of hope and safety for magic users in the dark years after the Cataclysm. The Unbuilt Tower of High Sorcery After the Hylar dwarves established their rule in the kingdom of Thorbardin a group of wizards were spotted nearby surveying for a 6th High Tower of Sorcery. The dwarves rebuked the wizards, and refused them permission to build a tower. The wizards insisted that the dwarves either allow them permission or that the wizards would take the land by force. The high wizard at the time attempted to kill the Hylar king at the time by casting a lightning bolt at him. The king reflected the spell back at the wizard with a mirror, nearly hitting him. The High Wizard left and returned with an army of illusionary warriors and all the wizards of Ansalon. The dwarves did not believe in the illusionary army and willed them out of existence. It was then that the Dwarf king recited the words of the lightning spell exactly as the high wizard had spoken and cast the lightning at the high wizard, nearly killing him again. The wizards retreated and did not build the 6th high tower. See also * Wizards of High Sorcery * Lost Wars References Other books * * * * * * External links * [http://www.dlnexus.com/lexicon/15506.aspx Towers of High Sorcery] at Dragonlance Nexus Category:Locations